


Socks

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: F/M, Stalkerish Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shanilla likes to sneak out to her locker during class. One sided Shanilla/Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

Shanilla's eyes darted back and forth down the empty school hallway. Assured that no one was around to see her, she crept to her locker and dug inside, a piece of freshly laundered clothing finding it's way into her hand.

With a long lovestruck sigh, she pulled the sock into the open and cradled it close. It was a gym sock of course, but not just ANY gym sock. It was SPENCER'S gym sock. Shanilla was secretly very glad the sock hadn't been used yet and still smelled of BJC brand fabric softener. Of course Billy had to have his own personal softener, and the entire mansion was stocked with the stuff just like any other object Billy had clung to in life. The thought made Shanilla giggle and take another sniff of the unique smell. It might have been Billy's brand, but it was definitely Spencer who always came to mind at this smell.

A sharp clatter rang through the hallway and the girl quickly shoved the sock back in her locker slamming the door so fast she almost smashed her fingers. Her eyes darted around but she couldn't see anyone. Letting out the breath she'd been holding Shanilla decided that was enough stalkerish tendencies for one day and quickly made her way back to class.

As she left she failed to hear a suppressed snicker coming from inside her locker. "Jeez, wonder if Spencer's noticed he's sock's missing yet?" Billy sniggered exiting the locker. He could always take the sock back… or tell Spencer what he's best friend's sister was really up to every time she took a "bathroom break". But the Cobra didn't roll like that! Let the girl fawn, Spencer was definitely worth it. "Tch, better than Mallory at least." Were the ghosts fleeting words as he darted back through the walls to rejoin his cousin in class.


End file.
